


Daredevil Feelings

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Series: Nunsignor Short Books [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story Asylum
Genre: AHS, Alternate Universe - Priests, Best Friends, Church Sex, Confession, Confessions, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Drunkness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Leaving Church, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nuns, OTP Feels, Older Woman/ Younger Man, Platonic Romance, Pre Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Priest Kink, Priests, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, True Love, Unmarried Sex, Unrequited Love, ahs asylum, american horror story - Freeform, american horror story asylum - Freeform, breaking vows, nunsignor, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: “Well, God knows and sees everything. He gives chances to everyone so that to accomplish happiness and find a path to the light.” He paused as he looked down at her face as he was unable to resist her charm anymore, a colossal hand reaching up to her lukewarm, smooth cheek. She felt his softness, warmness beneath his palm, cupping her right one. “Everybody has sinned. God forgave them as he listened to their stories and questions, granting them the answers they’re looking for. I would like to listen to your story. The story about the woman you were before the church and solemnly marrying herself to God.”“Unfortunately, you will be pretty disappointed if you hear about this woman, named Judy Martin. You will be disgusted by this woman.”Another Nunsignor short book where Timothy and Jude express their daredevil feelings for each other.





	1. Weakness

 

 

The inmates were already in their cells earlier, due to Frank's brief message from his most prominent, beloved colleague with whom he cooperates, Sister Jude, as they needed to leave the common room earlier so that to get extra good night's sleep..

This night is going to be quite exhausting not only for Jed's parents who had already spoken with the administrator of the institution earlier today. The same issues will be faced by the newly hired Dr. Thredson, the Monsignor and Jude, herself. Jed's devilish spirit was tormenting the young man's body as he did unbelievable things a little before committing in the mental hospital for cure and exorcism.

As Jude was being told to stay with Jed's anxious parents, in this moment the respected priest went upstairs as he climbed each stair of the spiral stairs, heading directly to the room where the exorcism will be performed very soon.

The nun prayed as she held in her frail hand her rosary, whilst Timothy joined the other 2 men, and Father Malachi as they attempted to perform the exorcising process though the smitten boy's diabolical speech, complaining, cursing with bad language the both pious faces of the church and the younger doctor, besides he did overwhelmingly odd, unexplainable things such as implementing telekinesis on the eldest surrounder, who crashed in the wall, lying helplessly on the ground, in the interim the both adults went over the lying body of the older priest, observing his current condition if he was actually fine, inquiring him concerned.

"Father, are you okay?"The Monsignor inquired concerned as his engendered caring nature illuminated his benevolent, sacred heart.

"I think so." The older priest gasped in pain as the doctor and the juvenile priest helped Father Malachi to rose his body as they put him in his wheelchair, whilst the possessed by the devil boy didn't stop speaking nonsence with fiendish, deep voice.

As Timothy left the room, walking through the dark, abysmal corridors of the asylum, looking for Jude, in the meantime Oliver and Father Malachi left the room due to the Monsignor's order.

Once he went downstairs, noting the blonde praying as her rosary was still gripped tightly into her hand with shutted eyes, she was being told to come with him as Timothy informed the parents that their son is still struggling.

As they went upstairs, Timothy comforted Jude as he told her to speak to God and supervise Jed. She confirmed his words as she was left alone, looking alongside through the door's small window at top, her stressed, fulfilled with fatigue hazel eyes, recognizing the endeavoring boy was wriggling in his bed, thereafter starting to shriek with desperate, normal voice. "I can't see! It burns! I can't see! Mommy, please! Somebody! Somebody help me! Please! I can't see! Please! Someone help me."

Jude reentered the room as she grabbed a plain white garment to wipe his eyes with its oozing blood fluid, rubbing them until she withdrawn herself when he rose his body, changing drastically his voice from miserable into demonic, deep. The nun got frightened as he started.

"Somebody help It drives you crazy, doesn't it? To be the smartest person in the room, with no willpower because of that smelly clam between your legs."

.

That horrified even more the shieldless nun attempted to exit the room until it shut down, due to the possessed boy's casted spell as Jude was unable to leave the room, pulling the iron doorknob, feeling indisputably hopeless and trapped by the Satan who inhabits his body. Heart racing.

"Oh, that's why you became a whore, isn't it, Sister? You're wearing red knickers right now."

She still pulled the doorknob as she felt powerless against Jed. Her face had already acquired its palish hue of fear, franticness and panic, clutched tightly teeth.

"Come on, Sister,put me in your mouth. You've had 53 cocks in there already."

She whacked with a palm on the iron door, emitting a noise of tapping as nobody joined the room to help her. The young man carried on with his little, daredevil game.

"You were the town pump, weren't you, Sister?"

All of a sudden, she abided motionless with widely opened eyes, barely blinking with agape mouth. Flashbacks popped up in her mind from her gloomy past where she was a nightclub singer, singing, dancing as a stranger soldier handsomer joined her to dance as they had a short, sweet luscious time, wanting him to take her home, thereafter he left her as he told her he cannot, in fact his baby was sleeping.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, strengthen me, the intercessor."

She prayed inwardly as apart from her grim past was exposed, thanks to the possessed boy. Jude had the tremendous feeling that her heart is going to spring from her chest quite soon. By the way, she didn't give up too easily as the young man expected.

"Tell me about the little girl in blue, Judy." The possessed young man didn't stop twitting her with his deep devilish voice.

"The young girl, the innocent. And you so drunk you couldn't find your way home."

In the interim, she was even more terrified how the devil inside Jed's frail skeleton spoke to her such eerie things. Especially those grim regretful circumstances that had to do with Jude's past, exposing her face. Embodying the face of the horrified, naïve, boozing, twinkling of grace young woman who she used to be before nunnery.

The nun recalled flashbacks of one late night after work as she listened to music in her car, whilst smoking and driving, as her desire to drink some cognac, delving in her purse next to her. As soon as, she lost control over her car, hit accidentally a little girl as she flinched after hitting her run-and-hit victim unintentionally, her car front window's glass cracked with its splintered traces of hitting something harder. Instead of getting out of the car to aid the little girl, she abided in her car, being tremendously panicked and frantic, agape mouth as she echoed to herself "Oh my god!", whilst playing the background song in her car yet, rendering the scenery even more poignant, shocking.

This flashback haunted her for the rest of her life especially right away after the smitten boy reminded her of her sins that she had already took her vows to dodge them. The former nightclub singer couldn't be more ashamed more than corrupted by her past as those flashbacks even attempted to tear her mental stability as she verged her nerves of teenager's diabolic taunts.

"You never even bothered to get out of the car." All of a sudden, her hit-and-run's victim voice could be heard behind Jude's back as she turned her back, facing the delusive little girl's presence laying on the bed where Jed is supposed to be.

No longer than milliseconds the young man continued to taunt his current target. Jude.

"You are a murderer, Judy. You're a murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" The deeper, devilish masculine voice brought to the ashamed, nevertheless, even berserked nun's anger to infinite level as her mouth was agape, gape panicked at the possessed boy.

In this moment, she hoped nobody wasn't nearby the room where is assumed to be exorcised Jed Potter as she hoped deeply in her pounding heart that nobody even her love interest, Timothy, doesn't hears the word "murderer".

"Shut up! You shut up! Shut up! Liar!" She bellowed as she approached the laughing smitten young man as she started slapping his face, clutching firmly her teeth, fiercely boiling blood, ashing her face with reluctant anger as she was unable to control herself.

"Hit me harder, you old whore."

In the meantime, luckily, and the Monsignor reentered the room as they saw the things were out of control as the young doctor went up to Jed to restrain him, whilst Timothy grabbed Jude by the shoulders, taking her out of the room as she kept on with her verbal protests towards the possessed young man. What Timothy was being worried for was actually for Jude rather than the smitten young boy.

"That's right, Father, protect your whore." Addiitionally, Jed didn't stop ironising his victim as another prey participated in his little game, his demonic laugh floating in the room.

"Don't listen to it!" Timothy warned Jude as he pulled her away from Jed, luckily catching her wimple as it fell off her head, revealing her bouncy, long golden curly strands that framed ideally her face. Her alluring hair fragrance reached the priest's nostrils.

"That's right, Father, protect your whore. It's you she thinks of when she touches herself at night." teased incessantly.

"You're a liar!" Jude cried out loud as they approached the door, exiting from the horrid scenery, whereas she struggled in Timothy's arms as they were clasped eventually around her waist, encircling her with a tight grip.

"Oh,yes. Protect your whore." Jed continued as Jude and Timothy were out of the room, luckily.

"Cover yourself!" The Monsignor opted to reassure Jude as she lowered her head, her hands pushing her hair out of her face, closing her eyes as she felt vulnerable.

"I was weak."

"I'll purge the demon myself. Go, be with the parents. Go." The young priest emboldened her as he comforted her with a hand on her back as she mousily did what he told her, whereas he preferred to deal with the devil that lives in the young man's body.

When Jude was left completely lonely in the hall with no one around to comfort her as Timothy was her last hope who just reentered the room where he was a several seconds ago, despite she yearned for him to be next to her, cry on his shoulder, to feel his warmth against her body or to be in his arms. On other hand, she didn't want he to hear what Jed had called her as those words "whore" and "murderer" abided in her conscience as they dwelled in her mind, occupying with its obnoxiously thoughts of herself. Her exhausted eyes were filled with fatigue, fear as the coldness, unsafety overtook her again.

Once the Monsignor arrived in the room back again, he held up the rosary beads up whilst Jed fixed eyes on him.

"Little piggies, come out to play." Jed taunted the both men who were the sole hopes that can help the smitten boy.

"Oh Lord, Jesus Christ."

After Timothy's prayer, the lights started flicking in the institution, as Jude continued to pray, holding her rosary beads.

"Do you want to know what your whore says when she touches herself, Father?" Jed asked as the monsignor was rather focused on the exorcism, trying to rescue the possessed young soul though he ignored the young man's question.

It was obvious how Jed knew that Timothy loved deeply so much Jude though he hadn't revealed to her directly, besides he was curious about her feelings towards him.

Oliver was busy, checking the teenager's heart pulse as he was on other side of the bed, while Timothy carried on with the prayers as 's words were particularly ignored as his voice was desert.

"Oh, Timothy. Please, don't stop!" Jed imitated Jude's moans with his abysmal, diabolic voice. "Oh yeah! It feels so good, Timothy!"

Little did he know was it true what the young man said as he was more than horridly embarrassed after hearing the demon speaking to him such impure things. What the Monsignor wanted is actually his secret crush on Jude not being spread as a word all over Briarcliff or otherwise he and Jude were endangered to leave the church. As an addition, Timothy preferred to hear those moans from Jude as he can already imagine the impure scenery between them, her lips trembling as passionate cries escape the top of her lungs, shouting out loudly embarrassed his name with blushed cheeks and tightly shut eyes.

"I am coming, Timothy!" Jed continued to mock the young priest as he moaned in Jude's voice, chuckling vilely as he observed his reaction.

Meanwhile, Timothy allowed himself to glimpse at who was focused on the young patient, hopefully relieving himself as he didn't note his reaction to Jed's words at all.

"There's no more time for prayers, Monsignor." Oliver exclaimed as he injected in the young man's arm the syringe.

"His heart can't handle it!" He kept on.

"Help him! Help him now!"

"Help me sedate him!" The young doctor yelled.

Timothy intervened as he held Jed down whilst Oliver injected the syringe into his arm. The priest looked up at the crucifix above the small bed, seeking strength as soon as the teenager growled and yelled. The light smashed in the room as it panicked the both men as they ducked to protect themselves from the shattered lightbulb.

A small amount of froth formed in the young man's mouth, subsequently he began to shake violently as it resembled a seizure.

The exhausted nun watched through the small iron door's window the exorcism process when Sister Mary Eunice snapped her out of her thoughts as she warned her urgently about one of the inmates' is in the cordiac arrest.

Instead of responding to the younger nun, she opened the cell's door as she noted, being convinced that Jed won't survive as he was experiencing a heart attack.

The both nuns witnessed the final seconds of the young man's life, while the Monsignor prayed. "May the lord who frees you from sin save you and grace you."

Meanwhile the young doctor gave the teenager's motionless body CRP.

As Jude and Mary Eunice watched gloomily, Jed let out a sudden gasp, sitting down. He collapsed back on the pillow as Oliver gave him CRP again, counting every beat as Timothy's prayers.

"He's dead."

Jude looked at as Timothy looked up at her. An abrupt creaking sound of falling crucifix from the wall, sourced a click on the stone floor. Meantime, the younger nun who watched silently all this, fell backward on the floor as her brittle skeleton landed on the cold stone floor as the 3 adults' fright awoken in them, due to the flump.

"Sister?" Jude murmured whilst Oliver rushed to the younger woman's helpless, immobile body.

Likewise the older nun interfered as she helped the young doctor with Sister Mary Eunice as Timothy watched them just before his prayers to Jed.

_A few hours later…_

When all patients were back in their cells after the occurred aware, Jude paid a visit to the infirmary to see Mary Eunice as she wanted to make sure if she was alright.

Moreover, the older nun had already spoken with Jed's parents, informing them about their already dead son as they sank in somberly grief as they had just lost a hope in everything.

It was around midnight as Jude was in her dimly lit office, released out of her dark wool wimble her gorgeous, glossy curly golden hair as it acquired the freedom to cover her upper back. What the nun can feel is the insomnia's hand tugging her to the hollow with its somber, haunting phrases that she heard from the possessed teenager earlier tonight. She got still flashbacks when she and Jed were alone in the room as she was trapped by the devil that lived in his frail, vulnerable body.

She was sitting on her desk, her both hands covering her entire face as her hair was ruffled, shaping a golden sacred halo around her. She sobbed to herself, hearing those atrocious, ugly words from Jed's mouth as she hoped Timothy hadn't heard them or hadn't paid any attention to them, at least.

A mild pat on the door interrupted her dark thoughts as she removed her hands from her pale, cold face, rose her head as she exclaimed "Yes?".

Timothy entered in her office as he shut the door behind himself, walking up to her desk as he sat against her, noting her slightly tear stained face that had sank in tears, self pitiness and shame. Further, he pursued for her hazel eyes as her head was lowered no longer after she noticed a tall, similar figure standing in front of her office's door through the mosaic glass. She didn't even dare to look up at his eyes in shame as she knew right away what would happen next.

"Hello Sister." He said with soft voice as his sharp, decent British accent accented on his pronounciation.

"H-hello, Father." She stammered, barely having any stamina to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he was quite sincere, benevolent man. Especially as a priest, who cares for every person, regardless if it's either a pious or a regular face of the society. He was more concerned for her rather than for anyone else. Even more than Sister Mary Eunice, who had by her side as always.

All of a sudden, the older nun's face grimaced as she didn't want Timothy to see her puffy, reddish eyes after welling bitter, merciless tears in her eyes.

"I am." She lied as she preferred to conceal her real face behind another mask rather than her real herself that exposed what's her true form actually.

He inhaled as he swallowed hard in his throat, his fingers reaching for her bended chin as he tilted her head as he accessed to have a better view of her face visually. Most of all, her hazel eyes were critically puffy, reddish. His mouth was slightly agape as he recognized her recent condition as he whispered.

"Oh god, Jude! You don't seem alright at all."

What she actually she did was to shake her head in disagreement, disproving his words.

At last, Jude questioned him as if he was alright, thereafter receiving a positive response for him as they discussed about their tough night with Potters' family a handful of hours ago.

Then she stood from her chair as she walked slowly, tiptoeing around him as she didn't take her hazel eyes off him as her face dimly blushed. He observed her with puzzled face, scarcely having an idea why she was doing this. A foreword was about to emit from her, as she took a couple of seconds to think what to say before saying it directly. Her heels clicked dramatically against the floor she set a foot on. Further, he was distracted by her released hair from the conservative wool wimple that covered almost every inch of her glossy wavy hair. He tried to not admire her bouncing hair as much as he can.

"Why do you even care for me?" The older nun inquired, refraining herself from sobbing as a small notion of crystal, almost ready to well in her eyes, salty tears to pepper her face with wetness, purifying her vision.

He just stared at her like a wounded hare, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he could really tell she hides something from him. He was obnoxiously sure about it. Although Jude's prissy disprovements.

Instead of hesitating, Timothy got from the chair as he walked up to Jude slowly as with every step he got closer to her, more uneasy she got. Additionally, she attempted to take a step backward though his proximity got closer and closer, alternatively clasping his protective, affectionate arms around her shoulders, pulling her in a tight, amiable embrace.

Jude couldn't help as her body betrayed her solemn vows, throwing them away like a dusty essence in the void. As soon as her chest pressed to his ribs, absorbing mutual warmness, in the interim her arms were wrapped around his upper back. She closed her eyes as she craved this moment to last not for just a second or a minute. She wanted the eternity as the time had stopped. Moreover, she hankered for this to happen, as a result of accomplishing

Once they broke off the embrace, she distanced herself with a handful steps backwards, giving him a sheepish smile like a schoolgirl.

"I think you know why I do care about you. You are my right hand…my rare bird."

He offered her an innocent smile as she relieved why he actually cares about her, besides she can perfectly recall the heart-melting things he told her that she's his rare bird, his right hand. Her face was being vaporized ruddy after hearing them sequentially. She was feeling better. Further off better than a couple of hours ago with the exorcism, the possessed boy who exposed the nun's past and at last but not at least, Jed's death.

"Are you feeling better, Sister?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I do. I'm…fine." She responded his question honestly with a slight stutter.

"Glad to hear. I advise you better to have an extra rest for now." He dangled an arm around her shoulder to soothe her, embolding her to efface her prejudices and young man's taunts earlier tonight.

She couldn't be more thankful, as a result of his caring, clement nature that comforted her, framing Jude in a total different light. When the absenting presence and comfort weren't interceding to her, otherwise she was the miserable, stern, furtively grim nun who all wants love, comfort and understanding. Nothing else mattered to her with exception of those three prominent needs of every human being. Nevertheless, when Timothy was nearby and giving her either of the things she wants, she wasn't the stern nun anymore. She was rather mere woman who have lastly found peace with herself.

"Thank you, Father. I am wishing you to have a good and fresh sleep. Good night!" Unfortunately, her eyelids were building its heavier ounce, nearer to close abruptly as her frail skeleton was betraying her, fatigue overpowering her body, plaguing every active and passive muscle. A coy, humble smile formed on her lips as she offered him as he returned a bashful, boyish smile to her. A light yawn escaped her lungs.

"Thank you. Good night, Sister!" Just seconds before he fled, he kissed her forehead as her face all turned red, acquiring sheer rosy tinge, sensing his soft lips contacting her sensitive, creamy forehead's skin as it sent shivers down her body of sweetness and dim embarrassment.

Then he reluctantly left her office as she stopped sensing the protecting, warmness that he ensured her a couple of seconds ago with his wrapped arm around her shoulder, the kiss on top of her head and his concern for her after hearing Jed's mortifying words though he didn't believe him at all as he preferred to hear everything from the love of his life.

Once she was all alone and desolated with her thoughts, fears and prejudices in her dim light office again, she locked her glass door, quickly unbuttoning her wool dark habit as she wore nothing else but her red negligee and her lingerie that protected her body from Briarcliff's usual, insufferable nocturnal coldness which wasn't single issue midst the inmates, guards, besides nuns.

Without hesitation, she turned off the lights as she hopped up in her compact, sufficiently spacious bed, blanketing her body in warmness as she tightly closed her eyes, her slightly wild golden hair spilled over the pillow.

As the cold, morbid night was passing straightforwardly, the unbearable, zealous harrowing flashbacks from earlier tonight with the possessed boy haunted her mind as she couldn't sleep, flip flopped on one to another side, without finding a comfortable sleeping position after everything. The words that Jed addressed her murderer and whore didn't leave her mind in ease. She was strongly hoping Timothy didn't hear either one of these or even both words in once. Otherwise, the explaination to the questions would be convoluted as she thought pessimistically to herself.

On other hand, she drowned in her mind as she recalled the sweet, promising alone moment with Timothy who paid a visit to her office to see her if she was alright after the exorcism, thereafter comforting her in a hug and kissing her temple, leaving behind traces of overwhelming memories that won't left her already intoxicated mind for the rest of her days.

 

 


	2. Drunk and Confession

__

 

_The next morning..._

 

 

The night passed swiftly like a summer breeze on the beach.

Jude punished the both rebellious inmates Kit and Grace as she canned with her whip sonly committed inmate who was falsely accused in killing women, counting his wife Alma.

After canning and punishing them sufficiently as the pain prevailed their bodies especially in Kit's case, they fled sooner the office, leaving Jude totally desolated as she was all alone with her thoughts and prejudices as always and all over again.

On one hand, she was relieved as her memory faded some of the brutal flashbacks from the night of the exorcism. On other hand, something overwhelmed her unpleasantly. Not only of Jed's words he addressed her, moreover the prejudices that she had of Timothy as she thought he would abandoned her and think her of a murderer or the whore she used to be before her nunnery.

She sat back on her desk, checking some inmates' documents to distract herself from the mortifying recollected memories even flashbacks, paying attention to the documents' details as she put on her nose her eyeglasses.

All of a sudden, a mild door tap interrupted her as she removed her eyeglasses right away, placing them on the desk with the documents as she saw the same tall masculine figure that stood in front of her office the night before. It was actually Timothy.

She wasn't surprised at all as she expected his presence in this morning.

 

"Yes?" She exclaimed plainly as she allowed him to move in her office as he shut down the door immediately.

 

"Hi, Sister." He greeted warmly as he sat beside her desk as she left away the important documents. A boyish, sheepish smile curled up in the corner of his plump lips.

 

"Hi, Father." She said shyly as a girlish, cute smile emerged on her face. 

 

"Do you mind if I call you Judy or just Jude instead of Sister, don't you?"

 

"Sure." She agreed as her smile slightly spread across her lips.

 

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind to call me just Timothy, right?"

 

"Absolutely." She nod her head, murmuring as her voice sounded almost like a whisper.

 

"How are you, Jude?"

 

"I am fine. And you?"

 

"I am good."

 

*******

_Later tonight..._

 

 

Jude was all alone in her office once the night hours approached when all inmates were already in their cells. Her dim light room illuminated her silhouette as it resembled a petite figure from outside, where the storm brewed viciously, lighting bolts jolted down the ground, encircling the old, eerie facade.

She was fed up with the wring thoughts and flashbacks from the night prior as she had a solution to her problem. The Martin family cure!

She was feeling particularly impotent to allow the possessed young man's harsh words hurting her conscience anymore. Her single, old salvation was the alcohol. Back in her sinful, naïve life, she tried to heal her wounds and scars from her first real romantic relationship with a man who left her. However, the alcohol rendered the things much worse. Thanks to her boozing in her younger years, not only she lisped as she sang songs' lyrics not correctly, moreover Terry, the man who hired her in his band opted to help her to give up her unhallowed addiction, as a result of his failure to persuade her. In addition to, she lost her job, thanks to her intoxicated nights and a night when she missed to sing with her jazz band.

Her final decision was to booze like never before. Just like her fifteen years life prior.

For this purpose, an empty glass stood on her desk. But there was another issue. She should enter in her en-suite bedroom where she spends every cold, compulsively lonely, unloving nights to delve in one of the drawers for a bourbon. Nights without a male company with whom she shared one night stands back in her former life: the nightclub singer's one. A former life where mammoth hands encircled her waist, soft lips pressed on her, emitting low, sensual moans, one body pressed to another, smooth skins contact as their muscles moved, grinded and rubbed.

Once she entered in her en-suite bedroom, delving in one of the drawers as she found the bourbon, she took the bottle, a drawer full of secrets, where she kept one of the diabolic elements as God supervised every action of the pious woman. Therefore she reentered her office as she sat on her desk, pouring some bourbon to taste from the sinful, lip-smacking alcoholic beverage. The alcohol was another demon that haunted Jude just like a devilish beast. A demon haunting her since her youth.

She licked greedily her lips as she watched the poured bourbon as its aroma reached her nostrils, satiating her unsatisfactory. Absent years without seeping of alcohol beverage. All Jude wanted is to savor, relish the lonely moment just by herself with a glass of bourbon. Her fingers reached up for the poured glass of bourbon, caressing the glass, like a mother fondling her newborn child's head. Nothing more mattered to her now!

She grabbed the glass as she closed her eyes as she ignored God's judging glares and warnings, gulping instantly the bourbon just in one sip. After drinking such unbearable, hardly acceptable quantity as it was completely forbidden, breaking one of her vows, she felt much better though she needed more. Her body required more bourbon. Something sweet. Something forbidden. Just like the serpent and the apple in Eden's garden. Lodging herself on forbidden, wicked addictions that toyed with her.

Her vision acquired its blurriness, barely beholding the things lucidly.

She didn't give up as well. She poured one more glass of bourbon, gulping it instantly in a handful of sips, tasting the burning alcohol in her body. Licking her lips, savor the mouth-watering stained alcohol liquor.

She felt her body betraying her as the alcohol and boozing conquering her ultimately. Her head collapsed on her desk, her hands relaxed downward as she closed reluctantly her eyes. Her retentions were readily wasted. The border line was already crossed.

As she fell asleep in a deep, sweet, boozed slumber, suddenly somebody knocked on her office's door, awaiting for her response.

It was the Monsignor himself, of course. He yelled her name a few times, tapping lightly on the door.

 

"Jude?"

 

Something was wrong. No responses. Nothing. He yelled her name slightly louder than moments ago.

 

"Jude? Jude?" He rapped on the door faintly louder, tougher than before.

 

Then he prayed inwardly if she was alright, peeping through the door's glass, noting her asleep condition.

What he thought at first was to not disturb her, violating her personal space and serenity. But then something urged him to go and check her as he snuck up in her office, despite her absenting response.

He just placed a hand on the doorknob, pressing it as he entered in her office, shutting the door immediately as he locked it.

 

"Jude? I am here." He carried on as his words were completely useless, not helping to fix the situation.

 

No reply again. He raised an eyebrow when he slowly walked up to her desk, looking down as he was beyond panicked to behold the nun sleeping on her desk as there was an empty glass with a bottle of bourbon, sitting on her wooden desk.

He scratched nervously his head, sped up to her to rock her shoulders.

 

"Jude, are you alright?"

 

After rocking her shoulders, there was no reaction from her side. It infuriated the young priest even more as he felt almost powerless over her unconsciousness. A dissatisfied sigh exempted from the top of his lungs.

 

"Come on, rare bird!" He rocked her shoulders again, despite his frequent failure.

 

Then something urged him to lift her body in a bridal lift to her bedroom, setting her on her bed though he would feel peccant for touching different part of her body than her hand. It's his first time touching either a woman or a nun somewhere else different than her hand. He needed to lift her, despite their positions especially his as he should conform the rough circumstances.

 

 

*******

 

Timothy was sitting alongside Jude's motionless slumbering body. He looked out blankly as he scrutinized her en-suite bedroom, connected to her office.

He didn't know what else to do as he wanted to protect Jude and make sure she's alright, acknowledging her health and safety rather than anything else that didn't matter to him anymore since he beheld his right hand, his rare bird so vulnerable, fragile in this unconscious, intoxicated condition. It was against her took vows, her reputation and everything inside the church.

Initially he flinched when he heard her stirring up as she stretched her arms, releasing a mere yawn as bourbon's breath outspread, pinching Timothy's soft, pale face. His chocolate eyes looked down at her face as she woke up with a light headache that tormented her head, gasping in low pain.

She rubbed with fists her drowsy eyes, thereafter opening them fully as she looked around her surroundings as she saw Timothy seating on her bed, arching an eyebrow in puzzled way when she noticed his presence.

 

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed still intoxicated.

 

"You are awake. I am so relieved." Timothy said calmly.

 

"T-Timothy?" Jude asked as she pursed her lips nervously as their eyes met, her elbows propping her weight as she rose her torso.

 

"What are you supposed to do here?" She continued, fixing her wimple.

 

"Well, Jude! I wanted to visit your office, despite I didn't get an answer firstly, therefore I entered in your office as I realized you were intoxicated, fell asleep as I rocked your shoulders twice but you didn't react. Then I lifted you to there, helping you." He paused as he tried to catch his breath. "Initially, I thought it was an awful idea to sneak in your office as you were unconscious due to the alcohol I saw on your desk with an emptied glass. Throughout I contrived as I cannot help but unable to leave you vulnerable and defeated by your old sinful addiction. I just cannot, Jude." He kept on with his confession. He would feel remorses otherwise if he left Jude all alone in her office, laying on her desk like a rag doll.

 

"Oh." She scratched her head nervously, giving him a coy, bashful small smile spread across her lips. "I haven't been expecting you so far, Timothy. I am truly sorry." She apologized. "For what did you come for?" She questioned concerned.

 

"I wanted to see if you were alright but..." He lingered as he exhaled. "I don't want to appear brash, but all I know is that you've been drinking again." He furthered humbly though courageously. "Or to be exact, the drinking is toying with you again."

 

After hearing these cruel, repulsive words, coming from the person she admired and liked mostly, she felt more uneasy but she liked his sincerity and implying some kind of care to her. She abided in deep hush, searching for the right words to the right words to tell him, justify herself from his words that clawed her heart as she wasn't sober at all. Instead of answering his words, a hand moved back to her wimple, dragging it from her head as it barely covered her hair. Once she released her pinned up glossy golden hair from the conservative, wool dark wimple, she situated down her wimple on the pillow as Timothy was beyond shocked to behold nun with hair, released from a head cloth.

 

"Jude, please."

 

"It's just hair, Timothy." She responded serenely, offering him a serene, refined smile.

 

He swallowed hard after her firm like a tough cookie response, opting to not admire her grace.

Raving of feelings he felt now. He wanted to punish her just like she does with them, canning them mercilessly as they bended on her desk as he didn't know what she would feel if she put herself in their shoes. Or rather, he has a better decision upto her reoccurred peccant addiction. Instead of punishing her, the diplomacy and the dialogue solved.

Jude scrutinized the younger priest before her. Her hazel eyes locked with his chocolate, developing an intense eye contact in the lurking dark bedroom as the bedroom's small wall window was the sole source of light. Dim moonlight illuminated partly the room with nocturnal light.

What she sensed in Timothy was actually his flustered, agitated condition. It was peculiarly evident that he hasn't been so close to a woman ever in his life. He has always been friends with women but never sharing with them something more than a friendship. Jude didn't want to refrain as her boldness prevail her abstinence to ask him about his current condition. Condition, concealed a priest with his own needs and desires.

 

"What makes you so nervous, Timothy? Spill the tea." Jude inquired concerned.

 

"I have never sat on a nun bed never before." He admitted.

 

"Oh, it's apparent." She exclaimed. "Would you like a drink?" She offered him some bourbon as she knew right away he will reject, despite her kindness.

 

"No, thank you." Timothy responded shyly. "The old demon is still playing with your voracious needs, Jude. And do you know what's the solution?" He asked diplomatically as Jude swallowed a hard lump in her throat, expecting the worst. She thought he is going to fire her, strip her off her position. Position, fated by God as he gave her a second chance to continue her grim life. In his holy house. Under his roof. She couldn't imagine her life on the street and all alone. It was an ill prejudicial thought, nauseating her absent-minded mind.

 

"What is?" She shook her head, responding to him boldly as she was uncertain with his questioning.

 

"Well, God knows and sees everything. He gives chances to everyone so that to accomplish happiness and find a path to the light." He paused as he looked down at her face as he was unable to resist her charm anymore, a colossal hand reaching up to her lukewarm, smooth cheek. She felt his softness, warmness beneath his palm, cupping her right one. "Everybody has sinned. God forgave them as he listened to their stories and questions, granting them the answers they're looking for. I would like to listen to your story. The story about the woman you were before the church and solemnly marrying herself to God."

 

"Unfortunately, you will be pretty disappointed if you hear about this woman, named Judy Martin. You will be disgusted by this woman." She evoked as her words sounded like a deserted whisper. She thought about the pending circumstances once when she exposes her past in front of Timothy, realizing the fact she would break his heart.

 

In spite of Timothy ignored God's glares and judgmental warnings, his thumb rubbed on circles her cheekbone as it wasn't his first time touching delicately Jude's face. He solely has touched women's hands and faces in his life as he would be, otherwise, ungodly disloyal man not only to his long career as a priest and his marriage to God, but also breaking his vows.

Jude never felt so good as Timothy cupped her cheek, kneading her cheekbone. His thumb kneaded its sleek skin in delicate and loving way. She thought he tries to soothe her after her pessimism, doubting he would dare to behold and talk to her ever again. Especially after listening to her story. Thanks to the caress she yearned for if it's the smallest even, she cordially appreciated and loved it.

It has been years as she recalled how every man who slept with her were simply just using her youthful, gorgeous body for their own needs. Her one night stand lovers were rough and didn't care about her feelings. Timothy was just much different man. Affectionate, candid, bashful, careful but honest and caring one too. A man she has always desired for. It wasn't occasional, she felt in love with him from first sight a couple of years ago.

 

 

"Jude, I doubt it. You are a strong woman with a golden heart." His thumb slowly kneaded her cheekbone as she blink, relishing the moment of the touch and his velvety voice jingling in her ears rang, chilling her body, sending shivers down her frail skeleton of sweetness and serenity. A small, demure smile shaped on Jude's pale face once she heard his encouraging, gracious words. "I could hardly imagine you as a bad person." He furthered bravely, stimulating her valor as her hesitation halted, freeing a room from her burdening heart.

 

 

"Well," She started as shortly before continuing with her monologue, she inhaled. "I was a mere woman. With her sorrows, desires and wishes. I grew with a single mother, who passed away when I wasn't even 20 years old." Tears commenced building in her slightly haze hazel eyes, almost ready to snuffle and bawl her eyes when she recalled her painful and deplorable young years as a child and teenager even her young adulthood. "When I was only 20 years old, I fell in love with a man named Casey. We were together for almost two years. I thought he loved me. I thought he was a fine man. But no." She paused as she took her time to wipe her cascading tears from of her tear stained, mildly ruddy face. "I was absolutely wrong about this man. He didn't love me as he proved it with a foul infidelity."

 

 

Timothy took her sole free hand into his as it perfectly fit a large one with smaller. He didn't peel a word as he paid utterly attention to her words as he was incapable to hold back his already shaped tears. He was almost prepared to weep with her. Experiencing along the misery.

 

 

"Not only his infidelity hurt me so much and ruining my life, furthermore, he took away my fertility as I couldn't have his children. I forgave him. When I informed him one day that he infected me with syphilis, he called me a liar and a whore. Then he left me and I became the whore he called me. The sinful, randy woman who sleeps around with younger men, bousing and numbing myself with the alcohol to endure the pain, mourn and loneliness I have had. One day, I woke up in my vomit and I wanted to move somewhere else as I experienced a car accident, therefore establishing in St.Andrews where I became a nun until nowadays." She wiped her moisten tears from her eyes with a thumb, sniffing quietly.

 

 

Timothy was beyond overwhelmed to hear her story especially beholding his rare bird in a much different light. Light, where she isn't the strict, diligent and unabashed nun who he saw every day on their work place where's actually their current home. He wasn't disgusted by her. He was devilishly resentful by the destiny she had being granted back then. Timothy refrained from crying though he needed to. The young priest comprehended the nun's monologue as he put himself in her shoes, imagining a dark past like hers.

 

 

"When Casey left me, I fought with a great depression and thinking of committing suicide. I tried but I failed, fortunately. God gave me a candle of light to the life, giving me a second chance."

 

 

After Jude's monologue, Timothy wiped her dried tears from her face with a thumb. He irresistibly gazed at Jude's lightly tear stained face with her, admiring her outer and inner beauty. A broader smile formed on his lips after listening to her bittersweet speech. It broke his heart how unfairly treated she was by her fiancé and the past she had.

 

"It's not your fault, Jude. God forgave your sins and gifted you with a light to the life to continue your duty to serve for God and your life." Timothy elucidated his view point as she listened attentively his words as she was lucky to be studious even with dazed, intoxicated mind. "I am not the person who judges you. Only God can judge us! But it fascinates me how you stayed still strong woman with a goodwill."

 

"I haven't thought about it." She admitted. "Timothy?"

 

"Yes, Jude?"

 

"Do you have a story to share...with me?" A hand moved up to her hair backward, removing her hair pin as she placed it on the nightstand, fanning up her long honey strands. Timothy's eyes widened when he saw her spilled hair around her, shaping a sacred halo as it framed her beautiful face with its gorgeous features, attempting to not admire her beauty so hard, despite his abrupt failure. The young priest swallowed hard when he saw Jude's hair released not only from her wimple, but also in a full profile with her face. She looked like a pure, lovely angel, into his eyes. His eyes were in awe, trying to pay attention to Jude's inquiry though he ignored it as his focus moved up to her physical appeal.

 

"Timothy? Do you have a story to share with me?" She questioned once again as she held his hand yet.

 

"Do you want to?" He responded her with a rhetorical question as a sheepish smile illuminated his face.

 

"If you are feeling the urge to, then yes."

 

He nod his head, hence, inhaling as he tried to concentrate more on his speech rather than the nun's beauty.

 

 

"If I need to be sincere," He commenced with his monologue, looking down at Jude's beautiful face, smiling to her as a coy smile shaped on his face. He sensed shyness enveloping his heart, disguised in holiness. "I have married myself to God from very young age. I have never been intimate and having romantic relationship with a woman. They have never attracted me and I never paid any attention to them." He kept on as his honesty prevail his shyness. "My parents were pious. I have grown in an aristocratic and tremendously pious family, where God and the church is everything."

 

Jude hummed silently as her hum was barely discernible, however, Timothy was lucky to hear her melodic hum, a boyish smile lit up his face to watch her like that. So beautiful. So elegant. So precious. He has never seen and perceived a woman like that until he met Jude. The chosen sister for him by Mother Claudia and he was implicitly right. She’s his right hand. His rara avis. Timothy was unable to go on as her humming, her beauty were far distracting, toying with his sacred body, mind and heart. They were the demons that were haunting the young priest, freezing his mind with impure thoughts about the nun in front of him, unable to escape it. It was way too late. He was trapped not only by her presence, furthermore by her melodic hum, her grace. He wondered from where she has inherited such magnificent voice. Abundance of haze questions span around his mind in the dull universe.

Jude listened to him vigilantly, scarcely daring to interrupt Timothy as otherwise she could disrespect him, thereafter hurting him horridly with her impatience and lack of respect. She wasn’t surprised at all due to the fact Timothy’s still virgin and he has earmarked almost his whole life to be part of the church and serving as a God’s servant for twenty and five years. She was with ten years older than him but their attraction was wildly visible. It was murderously obvious.

 

“But only one woman was able to break this hallowed curse on me. I call her…” In this time, Jude’s ears sharpened like a bat, her eyes widely-opened, bit her lip nervously like a schoolgirl as she was utterly focused on this fragment. “…a rare bird. My right hand.” He said very softly as these words molten the nun’s frail, easily-melting heart after hearing such words. Words which she has never being addressed honestly by anyone. The men addressed her with dirty nicknames for women, whose bodies being trifled sexually for a few hours or a whole night. Additionally, Jude sensed pride enveloping her heart and heating sensation inside her body of pleasure and joy as she felt extremely lucky as she was the first woman who rendered Timothy’s head over heels in mystically magnifying way. Furthermore, Timothy was aroused as his crouch tightened when he called Jude his rare bird and staring her, admiring her ethereal beauty. Beauty he hasn’t noted in another women until he met Jude.

 

“It’s you, Jude.”

 

When Jude heard these sweet words attacking her mind, her pride lit up its in brighter hue. She sensed her folds already moisten lightly. She bit her bottom lip bashfully again as she gazed at him, noticing his chocolate eyes wandering up and down her petite, slender figure that was coated in Catholic shapeless attires. A coy, bright smile shaped across her rosy-coloured lips, her cheeks heating.


	3. Love's not a sin

 

Suddenly the nun’s eyelids built its ounce as she fell asleep in front of Timothy. Snoozing again as she had still alcohol in her blood, snoring as her bourbon’s breath spread around her, reaching Timothy’s tender nostrils.

The young priest couldn’t help but watching her effortlessly overwhelmed by her grace as she was asleep. A broad, sheepish smile formed on his fresh, youthful face. Her elegant, petite hand was in his surprisingly smooth, warm one, absorbing mutual warmness. He removed his hand from her hair as he didn’t want to interrupt aloofly her catnap.

“My rara avis!” He whispered silently in the dull hush in the bedroom as the jolting down lighting bolts outside and the pouring rain were the single noise resources.

 

 

_Flashback_

_1962_

_Jude was waiting midst with a couple of other nuns, sorted by their age from the youngest to the eldest as Jude was in the middle. The another four sisters, headed by Mother Claudia who walked with the young priest, affirming to purchase Briarcliff, turning it in a mental institution for mentally sick people and criminals._

_Once the nun stood nervously between Sister Frances, a younger one and Sister Ivy, slightly older than Jude, she darted her uneasy hazel eyes to the handsome young priest, observing every action of his. She scrutinized him as her eyes scanned his physical features, perceiving him as a sympathetic handsomer._

_Once Mother Claudia and the new Monsignor of Briarcliff stood inches away from the nuns, the eldest nun introduced the new priest as he presented briefly himself in front of the sisters. Mary Eunice, the youngest of them, darted her winter blue eyes into the slightly older man with a coy, childish smile, formed on her fresh, pale like vanilla face. She shuddered when he commenced with his brief personal presentation._

_“Good day to you, Sisters! I couldn’t be more grateful and honored by Mother Superior Claudia who brought me here. I am actually Monsignor Timothy Howard, an English priest, originating from aristocratic, deliriously wealthy family from London. What it struck me about Briarcliff was to purchase this facility, turning it in a mental hospital for mentally ill patients. Helping the society to find path to the light and God. I believe the tonic for a diseased mind lies in the three P’s: productivity, prayer and purification.” His introduction struck Jude as she gazed in awe Timothy, feeling unconditional uneasiness enveloping her body and heart. She listen attentively every word of his, without distracting herself with something adventitious._

_Afterward he walked up as he approached Mary Eunice, starting first with her as they shook their hands, thereafter handshaking with Sister Frances and then Sister Jude._

_“It’s a pleasure, Sister Jude. Monsignor Timothy Howard!” He said professionally with a gentle, adorable smile spread across his lips. She was mesmerized by the way how his lips produced vocally each syllable especially when he spelled their names. His colossal, surprisingly smooth hand shook with the slightly older woman’s warm, petite as this phenomenal sensation sent shivers down her body of sweetness, pleasure and slight embarrassment. In the interim her cheeks readily heated as they acquired rosy tingle._

_“It’s mine pleasure, Father Howard. Sister Jude Martin!” She nod humbly, mousily her head as he was the crucial reason why her smile was broad, radiant. Her heart raced when he went up to her. She was feeling so lost. Lost like a schoolgirl who just met her new sympathetic male classmate. The juvenile priest attempted to not admire so hard her physical natural beauty though he failed. His chocolate eyes glistened brilliantly once when they met, pursued for the hazel eyes which were fixed on him in the entire time. The elegant smile that welcomed him and cheered him up. Across her plump, peaches-and-cream lips. The blond hair strand that protrude out of her wimple, merging with her white like a snow skin tone. Electrified skin beneath the formless clerical black robe as her sensitive epidermis goosebumped._

_They just stared at one another's eyes awkwardly as he offered her a bashful, boyish smile on his gleaming face. Enough time to imprint one another's faces. When he moved to the imminent nun, Jude looked at him with profoundly desperate eyes as she didn't feel the warmness and overwhelming thrill anymore.She deeply hoped she would have the opportunity to share more time with him, in fact Mother Claudia chooses her as his sister, his guide and his right hand._

_Timothy was sympathetically impressed by the rest of the sisters but he was beyond strikingly impressed by the middle nun. Sister Jude. She was actually the single nun who grabbed his attention immediately and laid eyes on her though his naturally magnanimous, kind-hearted nature and God glaring at him for being tempted by a nun via eye contacts, smiles and brief speeches. Nothing else._

_After he finished with handshaking each nun, Mother Claudia determined his destiny at last. She exhaled strenuously, shortly before declaring officially the nun’s name that is going to serve the novice monsignor. Every nun waited impatiently with apprehension to hear their own names out loud. Until the last bell tolled as the eldest nun affirmed lastly:_

_“It was my ginormous pleasure and my honor to present Monsignor Timothy Howard…but…”She stuttered as she coughed lightly, eyeing the pair of nuns who stood in different poses and expected the last word to be mentioned. “…he needs a new right hand. A right hand to guide along the patients to the light. Altogether! Like team players.” She furthered with her profound, somewhat bland speech. “For this purpose, it’s decided who’s going to be his right hand and it’s Sister…” Everyone gazed with wide eyes at Mother Claudia and Timothy as Jude would have a heart attack sonly after hearing her name if it’s actually possible. “…Sister Jude!” She said jubilantly._

_The chosen nun’s heart raced as a jubilant smile waved up across her lips as the other nuns bowed in front of the honored nun, although their envy over not being chosen. Timothy hoped secretly Jude was elected as his right hand and his hopes illuminated path to sacred felicity. Little they did know what’s anticipating them._

**_***_ **

_Jude waited nervously as she lowered her head, casted a blank gape at her hands, her fingers playing together as her heart beat slowly, thrusting its pulse in her chest. She waited uneasily before the novice monsignor’s office._

_She was beyond absent-minded, trying to assimilate if either the priest is going to like her and value her work or otherwise be greatly disappointed by her. She was feeling like an ordinary school girl, wondering about her new classmate if either she’s going to be liked by him or rejected, as this was her distinct fix thought, tormenting her head with abundance of questions which were far from her usual concern._

_Every nun reckoning Mother Claudia with them congratulated her._

_All of a sudden, footsteps, approaching the door as it rang in her ears, snapping her profound, philosophical thoughts as she lifted her head, facing the door as the office’s door opened, whereas Timothy held the door, letting her to walk in as she stepped in his office bashfully, almost overlooking him as she sensed self-consciousness veiling her. She just stood like a lost little girl in the woods in the middle of his office, turning to face him as he walked over his desk, sitting as gesturing to take a seat, greeting one another politely, professionally. She sat against him as they commenced discussing some important questions involving Briarcliff and their cardinal purposes to achieve their goals._

_“Sister, the main reason I have chosen you as my right hand was that I sensed your strong personality and you impressed me, besides Mother Claudia told me you are an incredible nun that fits ideally to be my team player.” He elucidated his worldview on Jude, abiding formal in his utterance. “I presume you know my requirements for a right hand.”_

_She shook her head as she bit her lips uneasily as she tried to guess._

 

 

_“To possess a tough character?”_

_“Not only that, Sister.” A coy smile coiled on his sparkling face of blissfulness and optimism. “But also a perfect intuition. Insight. Sense of judgment.” He listed them successively. Jude listened attentively as she didn’t want to miss a remarkable detail from his lecture. “You already possess these traits.” A demure smile lingered on Jude’s lips._

_She kept on by listening to him, relishing by the way he spoke. The nun realized he was an articulating speaker, if she must be honest._

_“Congratulations, Sister! You are formally Briarcliff’s administrator!” Timothy declared jubilantly as the former nightclub singer was in disbelief in his words initially. Shortly after she reconciled his words, a jaunty smile shaped on her face._

 

**_***_ **

****

Jude barely blinked as her muzzy vision beheld Timothy who still sat on her bed as he yelled her name in velvety voice.

“Jude? Jude?”

Then his other hand managed to move up to her shoulder, rocking her lightly as he didn’t want to pressure her physically.

“Jude?” He cried her name mildly louder than seconds ago as she came to her senses at last.

“T-Timothy?” She faltered softly as she rubbed with her sole free hand’s knuckle her drowsy eyes. Consequently she emitted a yawn with bourbon’s taste that smacked faintly the priest’s face. “I am sorry. I just…” She was about to further her sentence until Timothy cut her off.

“It’s alright! You deserve some rest as I can see.”

“No, no!” Timothy was about to get from the bed until she grasped his hand, pulling him to her as he faced her, looking down at her vulnerable look. He thought Jude was far from sleepless. “Timothy, please.” She begged him to stay with her. “Stay with…me…now.”

He sighed as he re-sat on the bed alongside her again, holding her hand as his other hand moved up to her hair, combing her soft blond curls between his long, fine fingers. She truly enjoyed this sweet, prominent moment. Spending it with the person she loved and she hasn’t declared her love for him yet. He respected her and her privacy, in spite of her plea. Timothy didn’t want to violate her goodwill and privacy, subsequently facing the gruesome circumstances of losing mutual respect and trust that they built with the years of hard work, understanding and collaborating.

As her free hand moved to her habit, undoing some buttons as she gazed absent-mindedly his chocolate eyes with a seductive smug smile curling up across her natural lips as she verged to release herself from the rigid Catholic robe that warmed her body from the chilling climate in Briarcliff.

In the meantime, Timothy watched her in awe, unable to peel a word as his mesmerized eyes wandered up to her dexterous hands unbuttoning buttons of her tiresome habit until it revealed her bloody red negligee that she wore every night in the bed, her hand pushing down the hem of her slip as it wandered up to her core, rubbing it through the satin fabric of her bloody red knickers with tightly shut eyes, setting free soft, ebulliently erotic moans of pleasure, coming from her lips as she has already imagined her hand as it was Timothy’s, massaging on circles her hard clit, whereas her another cupped her full, round breast as it was his hand, squeezing it as his palm rubbed her erected nipple.

As soon as she propped her weight on elbows as she rose her body, sitting in the middle of her bed, she withdraw her hand from his and stripped off her clerical robe, tossing it perfunctorily on the cold floor.

Timothy’s chocolate eyes glistened in the lurking darkness as his eyes focused on the half naked woman who was dressed up in nothing else but her ravishing red nightgown and chaplet. It was actually his first time to see a half bare woman especially his own rare bird. His impure thoughts re-surfaced in his blended mind. Mind, comprised impure thoughts of Jude, imagining fantasies, impracticable to further his career and pursue his golden New York miracle ever again if he sleeps with her. In the same time, God would judge him for the rest of his days as it would agonize the young, aspiring priest who worked so much to become a Cardinal very soon and accomplish one of his Rome miracles.

Jude rather looked far from vulnerable once she was in her negligee and chapel. She genuinely embodied the forbidden apple as Timothy was Eve, the maiden, tempted by the snake to savour from the forbidden fruit that would bring dreadful troubles once it’s being tasted.

The young priest felt like a boy, inexperienced in sex as he was more than dumbfound by her still gorgeous body, perfect outlining curves. His fingers combed her wild strands yet, preoccupied with Jude’s natural beauty and sex appeal as he fell in love with her even more and found her for more attractive than his expectancies. She was sparkling more than an embellished Christmas tree. A sheepish smile grew on his face as he didn’t know what to do with exception of caressing her and folding her softly as he was a delicate lover.

“Lust is a sin.” He reminded himself inwardly, not enough to being overlooked by Jude as she heard him as she casted a cocky, alluring stare on him, studying his face and body language as she bit her bottom lip.

“Lust is.” She intervened hasty as he still enjoyed the softness of her honey hair. Her enticing, soft voice toying with him as his engendered his crotch to tight as it cried to spring up from his tight trousers lastly. “Love’s not a sin.” She continued as her eyes locked with Timothy’s. Meanwhile, she cupped his face into her both hands, admiring his undeniable handsomeness. “Dear Timothy, do not underestimate the love!”

Afterwards an awkward silence knocked on the door as they just gaped at one another with locked eyes in one another.

The awkward silence was broken by Jude as she grasped his wrist, guiding it to her waist, encircling with a strong arm as he pulled her to him with ease as their lips brushed whilst her arms dangled around the back of his head, running her fingers through his dark hair as their kisses grew passionate, ferociously aggressive as his other hand pushed lightly, carefully her negligee’s spaghetti straps as they peeled off slowly her creamy shoulders’ skin until they pooled the bed’s sheets, her full, round breasts exposed ultimately as she moved up, sitting on his lap as Jude permitted her tongue to enter in Timothy’s mouth, deepening abruptly the kiss since he was inexperienced and Jude helped him, guiding him to the ultimate pleasure as he learnt the technique quickly as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, whilst he nibbled her bottom lip as she groaned wildly. One of her hands lifted down from his chestnut hair to his clerical shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it from his head until she threw it on the floor as their chests were pressed against one another. She felt the hardness of his abs and toned chest, tickling against her bare breasts and her small stomach as the same hand travelled up and down his torso, caressing it with feather touches. Her sole free hand moved down to his pants, unbuckling its belt and unzipping them until they were in their undergarments that covered their almost naked bodies. In the interim, Timothy’s lips moved from her lips to her neck, nibbling her delicate neck’s skin and planting plenty of kisses that sent shivers down her body of sweetness, slight embarrassment and pleasure. She arched her neck, cocking back her head as she rode him as her legs were wrapped around his waist, the both pious faces of the church moaning wildly embarrassing and ecstasy. Beneath her moisten folds through her thin silky knickers’ fabric, she felt his manhood poking her. It aroused the priest when he felt Jude’s erected, lukewarm nipples pressed against his chest as his mouth glided through her neck until it reached her hard nipple, sucking it and biting it as her moans were uncontrollable and still arching her neck, threw her head back, sensing their climaxes coming mildly early.

They couldn’t wait any longer as she slid her hand from his hair to his boxers’ waistband, outlining his length with a forefinger and pulling them swiftly from his crotch as his hard member erected, while his hand on her waist went down to her knickers, dragging them off her creamy, slender legs as they were already nude. Her continuous screams of his name floated in the dull bedroom as it became their love nest, a battle field for lovers.

Afterward Timothy laid on his back as they shifted their positions, his head collapsed on the pillow. Meanwhile, Jude crawled to him as she grabbed his member, stroking it with her thin, elegant fingers as he enjoyed the sight of his favorite nun pleasuring him. His chocolate eyes casted a smug look on her as he was fundamentally horny and hypnotized by her sexual experience as it was readily evident in her actions. Smirk spread across her lips as she teased his hard cock, thereafter putting it in her mouth as it surprisingly the corners of her mouth wrapped around his length as she sucked it deeply, he emitted a sultry moan, tightly closing his eyes as he had never felt so good ever in his life. No woman has pleasured him with exception of Jude who knew what she was exactly doing. A hand of his moved up to the back of her head, helping her as his another one pushed away her long wavy hair away from her face. Then she circled with her soaked tongue his tip, savoring the precum as he carried on screaming her name breathlessly. She watched in the entire time his corneous facial expressions with a smug smirk on her shining face as she enjoyed its scenery. Furthermore, it aroused her more and more. His climax was near as hers too.

“Ooohh, fuck!” It was his first time to swear, sprinkling cursing words ever in his life. He couldn’t control himself as the sexual pleasure occupied his mind and body. Jude didn’t stop sucking in and out his big cock as her both hands were on his hips, spreading his legs as she had a better access to pleasure and tease him, making wonders to his body, besides hers.

After straight thirty seconds, he planted his seed inside her mouth as she savored the mouth-watering cum of his, licking greedily her lips and her mouth as she released his manhood from her mouth, moaning softly.

Then she approached him as she pressed her plump lips on his, placing her index finger between his lips’ gap, gazing at his warm, excited chocolate eyes, staring at his soul.

“I love you, Timothy!” She confessed her pure, indisputable love for him.

“I love you too, my rare bird!” He said as his hand moved up to his member, guiding it to her entrance as he waited for her until she approves to begin to thrust inside her.

She rose her body as she sat between his legs, sensing his length filling her core, relishing the amorous moment as it has been a long time when she felt a manhood in her entrance, filling it with its stiffness. Her hands were on his muscular shoulders as his strong, big arm encircled her waist as another one cupped her breast until she began grinding on him as he commenced thrusting in her. Initially, his thrusts were slow, painful and pleasurable, however, they became even more pleasurable, swifter and less painful. Their groans were more savage than before. Timothy didn’t regret for losing his virtue to a loving woman especially Jude. His rara avis. The love of his life. Confessing his love to her and vice versa, years after partnering and abstinence. He desired this moment to last for eternity rather than just in a matter of minutes.

“Oh, fuck! Timothy, don’t stop!” She shrieked as his hand moved from her breast to her hard clit, rubbing it on circles as she cocked back her head, arching her neck with closed eyes. Timothy adored the way she spelled his name especially with fevered voice, escaping her luscious lips. Jude craved for this moment for a long time and her fantasies came true eventually as she had mused on him and making love to each other as their smooth skins touch alongside, their delicious lips pressed on one another, their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other and their moans floated around them as nothing mattered more than their potent bond and unconditional love.

Likewise their climaxes were approaching as they shouted cursing words of pleasure once again as Timothy pumped his seed inside her core, pulling off his member out of her entrance as their bodies were way too exhausted, too pleasured within seconds Jude’s body collapsed on Timothy’s one as her round, bare breasts pressed his chest, panting heavily as their eyelids’ ounce didn’t survive, closing instantly their eyes and falling asleep as the storm didn’t halt to brew outside. Their hard heart beats pounded in their chests, feeling its pulses against one another’s stark torsos.

Jude has never felt so good for fifteen years after the car accident with her run-and-hit victim she didn’t want to kill, nevertheless, her inebriation controlled her body as she unintentionally murdered one innocent, immaculate little girl. Eventually she figured out the gruesome difference between her one night stand lovers and Timothy. The other men pleasured her temporarily as they were rough and fan of pleasuring themselves as they were recklessly careless if she was either harmed physically or she wasn’t harmed at all. Unlike Timothy, the man who was married to God for twenty and five years, taking solemnly his vows as God possessed utterly his body and soul, he was a considerate, loving and caring man. A man who she would like to spend the rest of her life with him, either in the church along or escaping together somewhere else much far away from the mental institution that plagued their minds and bodies with insomnia, handling exasperatingly insane inmates by helping them to find their way to God and most of all, saving wretched souls. At last but not least, Timothy has never been sexually intimate with a representative of the opposite gender. It was particularly his first time to feel such unique, immense pleasure that horrified the angels inside him that guided him to follow his Rome dream and become a respected, exalted and loved Cardinal especially at a fragile twenty-five age. As an addition, his right hand aided him as he was being instructed by her how to please sexually himself even a woman.

The nun and the priest had already broken their vows as Jude felt as she didn’t belong to the church longer as she dreamt of leaving the church on the imminent morning after her prayers. How about Timothy too?

He hesitated if it’s better either for him to flee the church with Jude after their broken hallowed vows or further to work together in Briarcliff, although the consequences.

It’s actually true this night is going to be never-to-be-forgotten for Timothy and Jude.


	4. Epilogue

__

 

 

 

_The next morning…_

After the lovely night, the imminent morning approached way too quickly like the wind.

The morning was embraced by the eloquent sound of chirping birds from outside as the sunlight penetrated through the small battered window on the wall, bathing the room in light.

When the nun woke up in the bed as she realized what kind of a night she had, Jude’s light-heavy body pinned Timothy’s as her blood purified hours after her intoxicity left her body like a roaming spirit. It tidied not only her mind, furthermore her wisdom flashed in her mind again, coming to her senses at last. She sensed something heavier underneath her…utterly stark body as she felt the absorbing warmness that ensured one another’s bare bodies, connecting them like tandem.

The first thing that popped up in her mind was to scan promptly the Roman Catholic priest as she looked down at his slumbering face as his eyes were reluctantly shut, protecting them from the sun rays and daylight. His low snores floated in Jude’s sufficiently spacious en-suite bedroom where she shared a sweet, sultry night for first time with nobody else but a man company. Especially an ecclesiastical face of the church. Not only Timothy’s reputation was endangered and he gave his virtue to a loving woman, further, his kept vows for over two decades were out of the track as they were no longer illuminating his path to find harmony, balance and light, gathered by God. God’s judgmental glares were essentially focused on him and his temptation.

Timothy’s right hand didn’t make an exception too. Jude’s reputation was being menaced to go downhill and leave the church if a single clerical face finds out she’s been an unholy, evading the oblivious vows, took by her fifteen years ago. At last but not least, she felt severe sexual and spiritual pleasure. Pleasure she hasn’t experienced after participating the church where the sex was a forbidden act. It was from licit. Not only the pleasure resurrected her body, bringing it back to life, but also Jude didn’t feel like a nun anymore. In fact, her old habits, the demons were particularly looming on the horizon, prevailing her fragile identity. Fragile identity that fought years with plenty and diversity of challenges that her life quested her. Melancholy. Desolation. Growing up with a single mother. Heartbreaks. Absence of fondness and warmness. No family nigh. She wasn’t exactly ethereally a nun. She transformed in a mere woman. The same woman she was before nunnery. With her own personal needs. The mere woman who was disguised as a pious face of Roman Catholic church, wearing the dark habit and wimple and concealing her own desires.

The lonely, boozed night she had with Timothy, rendered her to change her own decision this morning as she didn’t want to cause trouble without a circumstantial explaination to the events that took its place in Jude’s office and in her en-suite bedroom. She didn’t want Timothy’s providential Rome marvel being ruined, thanks to the nun who she loved, had immense respect for her and supported her even when she wasn’t right at all.

Such controversial thoughts span around her interweaved mind. For example, the pleasure enveloped her body and soul, finding peace with her intimacy lastly. Nevertheless, in the same time, she didn’t want Timothy to ruin his life and his dreams just because of one woman who engulfed him as he was interested in her and her feelings for him. All she wanted was to pursue his dreams until they are implemented eventually. As an addition, she thought of leaving the church in a matter of hours or perhaps days.

 

“How is he supposed to forsake his dreams for a whore like me?!” A thin, ambivalent echo groused to her as she emitted a very soft frustrated sigh as she was considerate to not wake up Timothy. Jude knew how much he loved her and vice versa.

 

She didn’t take her eyes off his handsome face as she made sure he wasn’t awake yet. Her hands shifted from the pillow to his broad shoulders, gently caressing as a desperate smile spread across her plump lips. Her waterfall mane of long honey wavy hair cascaded down her upper back as her long curly strands coated partly her naked torso.

Suddenly she heard Timothy stirring up as he yawned, feeling his morning breath thumped lightly her face and her scalp as she didn’t realize one of his hands was wrapped around her waist, tightening its grasp whilst his another one was between her legs. He was almost unable to motion as he looked over the almost dead weight that snuggled on him. It was his Jude.

Rosy tingle emerged on his cheeks as a radiant, mildly bashful smile distort on his face.

 

“Morning, Timothy!”

 

“Morning, Jude!” He admired her beauty when she was set free from her dark Catholic wool robe and veil. His warm, boyish chocolate eyes contemplated her shiny wild golden hair, brightened by the sun as the sun illuminated partly her dazzling face with its enthralling facial features. His voice saturated.

 

They just looked at one another’s faces for minutes until either of them broke the awkward, sluggish silence. Timothy noted something skeptical behind Jude’s facial expression as he wanted to pose the question, although he knew right away she will justify herself as it will bring extra questions, besides she didn’t want to bother him with her personal issues. He removed his hand from her legs, shifted it directly to her hair, stroking its softness, his fingertips sensing its smooth motion.

Jude’s smile grew instantly as she observed his crackerjack fingers fondling her glossy hair’s softness, melting her heart. She relished this touch, appreciating it from the bottom of her heart. They asked one another how they were and how they slept and discussing their experience the night before as it commenced like that:

 

“Timothy?” She murmured his name softly as he buzzed in low voice, awaited for her response. “I would like to apologize for my inebriated condition the night before. I thought I violated your goodwill and I wanted to fade away the things…this possessed young man told me during the exorcism.” Jude stuttered as she spit it out what she needed to say. She didn’t mention exactly what was the other motive for that she regretted though he readily recognized something out of its normal boundaries in her utterance as she sounded peculiarly blameworthy.

 

“It’s okay.” He pecked a tender kiss on her cheek, opting to comfort her. He accepted every apology of her. “I knew how hurt you were when Jed exposed your past. But do you know what?” He furthered assuredly. “It doesn’t matter your past to me and no matter what and wherever you go, I am always with you.” He declared jubilantly as she sensed her heart warming after hearing his stimulating speech.

 

“But T-Timothy…” She was severed by him as she didn’t have the opportunity to finish her sentence.

 

“There’s no “but”, Jude.” He replied boldly as she got from him as she allowed him to got from the bed. His chocolate eyes fixed on her. “I accept and love you for who you are.” He kept on as he expressed his genuine love for her as they sat next to one another on the edge of the bed as they commenced gathering up from the floor their garments and lingerie.

 

She just nodded her head as she didn’t want heated debates with contempt that would last for hours. Her face all flushed after hearing his loving words. They knew right away they should get back on work as soon as possible or otherwise the repercussions would tug them in the vacuum, trapping them with remorses and guilty conscience. They dressed up swiftly in hush until they separated together as they exchanged harmless kisses on the cheeks. When Timothy fled from Jude’s office, she was alone as she began with the morning prayers in the wee hours of the morning.

In a little while after her morning prayers, she left her office like nothing has happened the last night that affected her, changing her life doubtlessly on 360 degrees.

 

 

*******

An hour after Jude had a breakfast, paying a visit to the common room as she supervised the patients and she took control over some insurgent inmates by caning them bloodily for disobeying the rules in the madhouse, she determined to attend the church, to pray and ask for forgiveness by the Father Lord for her sins. She was being encompassed by almost no one as there were only a couple of nuns, praying in front of the altar.

In a matter of minutes, the church emptied as the former promiscuous nightclub singer was alone, grasping the rosary beads up as she tightly closed her eyes, praying and praying.

 

“O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Saviour, forgive my sins, just as You forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified You. Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but, more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against You. I long to be true…” She prayed her heart as the dull tranquility residented in the deadly hushing church. Until somebody prominent interrupted her prayer, pushing the grand church doors as she opened timorously her eyes, hearing stumping footsteps clicking slowly towards her petite figure. It was actually Timothy who entered.

 

When the Monsignor approached her as she turned to face him as their eyes met, she offered him a coy smile, formed on her lips.

 

“I haven’t been expecting you, Timothy.” She exclaimed through a little laughter that escaped her throat as their eyes already met, developing an acute eye contact. “I was just praying for my…” She advanced her with her exclaimation as a grin flashed on her face, despite Timothy intercept her as he tried to not be disrespectful and indulgent.

 

“No need to justify yourself, Jude.” He walked up towards dark lacquered wooden pews as he seated, maneuvering Jude to join him.

 

Without rejecting his suggestion, nor arguing blandly with him, she just moved up to him as she sat alongside him as their proximity was millimeters away.

Initially, the nun didn’t have any clue what Timothy was doing in the church and profusion of questions swam in her mind as she wondered why the juvenile priest entered in the same place where they met not exactly occasionally. Nor unintentionally due to spontaneous pretext. She was feeling much better as she was accompanied by him, besides they were serenely lonely in the church as other nuns and priests didn’t encompass them, fortunately. Their closeness was enchantingly evident. Timothy seriously insisted to speak to Jude in person especially when they were all alone, either in the church or in her office in Briarcliff rather than somewhere else where they weren’t the sole people in the same location.

All of a sudden, the eldest clerical face of the Catholic church sighed grudgingly as she broke the silence at last. Her inquisitiveness was out of her depth.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him with colossal curiosity that oozed from her. She didn’t want to be unabashed though her question sounded grave. In the interim, Timothy’s hands held his knees through his cotton trousers’ fabric.

 

“I just wanted to speak to you and I knew right away you would hop up in the church as you feel peccant for the happened between us the night before.” She listened attentively his words as she was tremendously eager to know from where he knows precisely where is Jude as she feared she would lose him forever after hearing his first sentence. “I am so sorry if I interrupted your prayers.” One of his hands shifted from his knee to her shoulder, dangling his strong arm around her upper back as he pulled her closer to him. Moreover, he apologized cordially.

 

“It’s alright, Tim.” She forgave him as she didn’t know what to say else but then the question that she yearned to pose it loomed in her mind ultimately. “From where do you know I am here?”

 

“My instincts told me, rare bird!” He responded as he gestured her to sit on his lap as she shifted from the pew to his lap as she turned to face him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She knew how intelligent and sly Timothy was since the beginning. She loved these personality traits of his and veritably appreciated them. He smelled from kilometers something that urged her to attend the church, pray and ask for forgiveness for her sins from the Father Lord though she was already predestined her goose is cooked after the act. “What bothers you?” He asked her concerned as his chocolate eyes scrutinized hers, indicating the ounce of her shoulders she should weight off her shoulders after sharing the bind that fatigued her.

 

She inhaled profoundly as she started:

 

“Timothy, I know how dedicated you are to your golden dream and become a Pope. I know how much you have desired to become a revered Cardinal, then Pope.” She commenced as she uttered this almost in indistinct voice, chilling tears building its rudiments to tumble down her face of desperation as her heart ached when her monologue conveyed. Timothy didn’t dare even to peel a single word as his utter attention was focalized on her speech rather than anything else. He felt heartbroken as she progressed, inhaling deeply from the top of her lungs. “But…but I doubt I would be part of your duty. I mean…” Her tears started rolling down her face, staining it in crystal tears as she sniffled as her heart sorely creaked like a hammer bashing it. In the meantime, Timothy removed his other hand from his knee as he lifted up his mammoth hand, his thumb wiping her tears. Meanwhile she pursed her lips, shortly before to carry on. “Look, I don’t want to ruin your dream. I am not worth to be part of your Rome mission as I am just a whore, disguised in nun’s habit and wimple, trying to hide my darkness. I am just destroying your miracles, Timothy. Can’t you see it?” She bit her bottom lip uneasily as she expected from him the worst or worse circumstances with which she would not only lose Timothy’s respect and love, moreover she won’t be longer a sister of Roman Catholic church.

 

“No, no, no… rara avis!” He wiped her tears from her tear stained face, stuttering as he struggled to speak as he was incapable to speak after hearing her heartrending words that engrossed him even more upset. He hated to hear contemptible words, coming from her trembling lips with which she described herself. Just like how Jed portrayed her during the exorcism two days ago. “Please, don’t cry! You aren’t a whore. You are a loving and wonderful woman. The woman in sacerdotal attires that aided me very much not only to be nigh to achieve my Rome dream, but also cooking for me scrumptious dishes every Friday evening.“ Meanwhile Jude grasped the embrace as Timothy’s arms clasped around her shoulder. After they broke off the hug, they looked up in one another’s faces as Jude sniffled softly as her tears began drying on her still tear stained face, her puffy and rufescent eyes slightly moistened the crook of his neck’s smooth skin. She stopped to cry as his words encouraged her. They admired one another’s enchanting facial features. A sheepish, humble smile shaped in the corner of her lips. She was allured by his eloquent voice and speeches as she craved for the continuation.

“If we need to be honest, you have done everything for me which I genuinely value and appreciate it, besides love it. It’s not occasional I have chosen you namely for my right hand.” He proceeded with his utterance as his hands held her waist.

 

“How to not thank and appreciate your words!” She expressed her gratitude as she was beyond elated by his brilliant spoken words though she swallowed hard afterwards as she needed to add something that she had missed to tell him in face-to-face. Timothy’s buoyant, broad smile re-surfaced on his face as he nodded his head like a schoolboy in love. “But it’s not only for that.” She stated anxiously.

 

“W-what do you mean with this, Jude?” He asked her rattled deeply in his heart as her vulnerable side was spotted by him. His face turned pale.

 

“I am planning to leave the church as I don’t feel I belong here anymore since my vows are already broken.” Jude thought it would be the wisest, best decision ever in her life if she scoots out of the Catholic church and having a fresh start in her life out of the religious icons, out of the church, out of the nuns and priests’ world, out of the obsolete dark attires of religion. Neither she’s funking by her final decision, nor feeling guilty and any remorses.

 

A subsiding silence blossomed in the church as the nun and the priest darted eyes to each other. Little did Timothy knew how determined was the ex-licentious nightclub jazz singer to quit the church sooner or later. It was actually the least predictable thing he had ever heard from her. The young priest attempted to sort his mind as his foreword was almost ready to be emitted though he required from himself a couple of seconds before sprinkling something much different, out of the context he wanted to say.

 

He comprehended very well her though he has already imagined what’s to be sinful and ask for forgiveness of your sins from the Almighty God as he put himself in Jude’s shoes, imagining the entire pressure on himself. Regardless if she’s sister of the church or she flees and she’s the same woman Judy Martin again, he would have always remembered her even the traces she left after herself. In addition to, he respected her decision.

 

 

“Do you remember what I said during our coq-au-vin dinner, right?” He questioned smartly as he gave her some spare time to think about his words that imprinted in her mind no longer than days ago.

 

She was pensive as Timothy’s velvety voice echoes jingled in her head, reminding her of the flashbacks during her coq-au-vin special Friday dinner night.

 

_“Wherever I go, you go. You’re my right hand.”_

“You remember it?” He asked rather a rhetorical question that snapped her thoughts as she came to her senses eventually, pulling her out of reverie of her absent-minded mind.

 

“Oh, yes I do.” She responded vigorously.

 

“Wherever I go, you go.” He said through a broad, cheerful smile, flashed on his youthful face. “Guess what I am going to do!?” He posed a rhetorical question again as he awaited for her rationality to gleam in her rejoinder.

 

 

“To leave the church with…me?” She asked timidly.

 

“Exactly!” He shifted up his hand from her waist to grip her smaller, elegant hand as he drew it to his face as it was inches away from him, consequently planting a feather and affectionate kiss on her fist.

 

Thereafter they got from the wooden pew as he held her hand nobly as they determined themselves to leave behind the church for eternity as they move on in the life as regular people, who were still devotional though they can afford more freedom that the religion, God and the church restricted their lives. Although everything, they walked exaltedly through the scarlet red aisle as they headed towards the church’s front door.

 

“What made you to come to this conclusion, Timothy?”

 

“Well…I cannot imagine my life without you.” He clarified candidly. “I realized you, the love and the family are more important than being a childless and unloved though revered Cardinal.” He furthered as they ambled as they relished the final moments before becoming ordinary citizens with no titles and no honor, holding hands though they weren’t a married couple yet. They haven’t even dated one another yet. Or they were enigmatically a couple during all this time?

 

“What a wise choice!” She praised him as she chuckled lightly as he joined her. “But I didn’t want your dreams to be abandoned by you as you pursued them.”

 

“I know but they aren’t as important as my future beautiful bride.” After they fled the church, their imminent destination was Briarcliff to pack their things and do some important tasks as they resign from the church in a handful of hours. After Jude heard Timothy’s last words, she blushed as her cheeks acquired ruddy hue, pinching warmly her flushed face. She was beyond flattered by his words. “With whom we are going to create a wonderful family and have beautiful children.” He continued.

 

“Timothy?” She hissed sarcastically through clutched teeth when he mentioned the ill topic for her. The children. Every time whenever somebody raises the topic about children, it upsetted even more the former nun who wanted forlornly to have her own little angels that resemble her and her love interest, although her fertility was ceased. “You forgot I am unable to have our children.”

 

“Oh, I am so sorry! We can adopt any child any time or you know what?”

 

She abided quiet as she preferred Timothy to go ahead in his declaration.

 

“We will find ways to have children.” As they desolated with every step from the church, the more they approached the mental facility where they will accomplish their eventual plans.

 

 

*******

Hours later after the both clerical faces of the church signed off, packing their belongings as they were on their way to quit Briarcliff, they got in Timothy’s car as he spent hours in driving to their new home, located in a small neighbourhood in Boston. They had already arranged their private wedding ceremony in the upcoming days as they were doubtlessly impatient to marry one another, experience their first wedding night together and have a romantic honeymoon for a straight month.

Little children’s laughs and screams floated in the small Boston neighbourhood where Jude and Timothy dwelled to live for the rest of their days. The late autumn’s sun bathed below everything in still sun light as it brightened Jude’s mane of water falling, slightly untamed golden hair that coated Timothy’s lap as her head laid leisurely on his lap, her haloing hair framed ideally her youthful yet face for almost middle aged woman. Timothy combed gently Jude’s soft curly strands between his fingers as he relished the autumn and romantic atmosphere as he sat on the house porch chair. His other hand was dangled around her shoulder, keeping her balance.

All of a sudden, she stirred as she blinked, studying with blurry vision her surroundings as she catnapped for a while as she felt much safer, loved and warmer with Timothy especially in his arms. He looked down at her beauteous face, admiring each unique feature of hers. They smiled genuinely, euphorically together.

 

“You have fallen asleep again.” Timothy teased her amiably.

 

“No, no, dear! I was just enjoying the children’s voices and the autumn vibes.” She justified with a light guttural cackle, blooming from her lips.

 

“Don’t lie!” He joined her as they guffawed along. “It’s much better than Briarcliff.” Timothy kept on optimistically.

 

“I know. Because we are far away from mentally sick patients and out of troubles.”

 

“Indeed! Do you know what?”

 

“What, sweetie?” She looked daringly into his eyes as she darted her hazel to his chocolate like arrows, paying utterly attention to him.

 

“I have never desired to have children until I met you. You were the woman of my dreams. I am so lucky for not only knowing you personally, but also being capable of sharing mutual love together. You are the woman who made many things for me and cared about me. Mother Claudia was absolutely right when we had chosen you as my right hand.”

 

Jude listened attentively his monologue as his velvety voice rang like melodious tunes in her ears. Smirk distorted in the corner of her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips.

 

“No matter what kind of a past you had. I know even you aren’t a virgin anymore but that’s not my business. Remember, I am going always to love you and accept you for who you are, regardless what the others say about you.” The former priest carried on courageously as he adored to touch his future wife’s soft, stunning hair.

 

“I love you, Timothy!”

 

“I love you too, my rare bird!”

 

Then he leant his head as their lips were almost no inches away from one another’s mellow lips, pressing his lips against hers as she encircled his neck with her hands, her fingers caressing his nape of his neck’s delicate skin. As the kiss progressed, it deepened as their tongues commenced dueling against each other until they French kissed as they broke off the kiss, withdrawing their faces as they spent a couple of seconds admiring their beautiful features with mesmerized eyes, locked into one another’s gazes.

Then Jude whispered in Timothy’s ear:

 

“Do you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Bedroom time.”

 

_**The end…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Brief Author's Note:I hope you really liked and enjoyed this book!  
> Likewise don't forget to express your opinion on the book as well. I would truly appreciate. :))
> 
> A fact: If I need to be frank, I really had so much fun writing this. :))


End file.
